Perseus Evans
by Tasare
Summary: Neu: Bild zu Kap. 3 ... Perseus Evans ist ein Anagramm zu Severus Snape. Zufall? Wohl kaum, so wie wir Joanne kennen. Die Story handelt von den Erinnerungen, die Harry in der Occlumency Stunde von Snape empfängt - also Achtung: Spoiler!
1. Endlich Zuhause

Perseus Evans  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ebenso alle anderen Charaktere aus dem HP Universum. Emily Evans gehört mir. Nicht, dass ich mir dafür etwas kaufen könnte - schließlich verdiene ich keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte...  
  
~*~*~*~ P E R S E U S E V A N S ~*~*~*~  
  
Lächelnd sah Emily Evans ihrem Sohn zu, der auf dem Holzboden des kleinen Hauses spielte, dass seid kurzem ihr Zuhause war. Zuvor war sie mit Perseus viel gereist. War nirgends lang geblieben aus Angst, sein Vater könnte sie finden.  
  
Doch nach sechs Jahren Flucht konnte sie nicht mehr. Und dem Jungen taten die ständigen Wechsel auch nicht gut. Zärtlich strich Emily ihrem Sohn über die dunklen haare, als er ihr das Bild zeigte, das er gerade gemalt hatte. Ein bunter Wust aus Kringeln und Strichen - aber er hatte jeden Stift benutzt, den er hatte. Das bunte Durcheinander auf dem Blatt wirkte fröhlich und unschuldig - wie der kleine selbst.  
  
Perseus war ein lieber kleiner Junge - ein bisschen still vielleicht. Aber Emily wusste dass das daran lag, dass er sich nie darauf verlassen konnte in zwei Tagen noch am selben Ort zu sein. Einem sensiblen Kind wie Perseus machte das zu schaffen. Daher hatte Emily sich entschlossen aufzuhören wegzulaufen. Es war an der zeit ihrem kleinen Sohn ein richtiges Zuhause zu geben - und daher war sie froh gewesen, als sie das kleine Cottage gefunden hatte. Es war schnell wieder aufgebaut gewesen und ein paar Muggel- Abwehrzauber hielten unliebsame Besucher fern.  
  
Sie dachte an die Zeit vor jetzt fast sieben Jahren, als sie ihre Jugendliebe wieder getroffen hatte. Sie hatte Tom kaum wieder erkannt, so sehr hatte er sich verändert - nicht unbedingt zum Guten.  
  
In ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie mit Tom ausgegangen. Er war so ein gut aussehender und charmanter Junge gewesen. Alle hatten gedacht, sie seien das perfekte Paar. Er Slytherin Präfekt und sie Ravenclaw Schulsprecherin.  
  
Doch nach dem Abschluss hatten sie sich schnell aus den Augen verloren. Tom hatte den ganzen Tag über seinen Büchern gehockt und studiert. Und was für Bücher das gewesen waren. Unmengen alter Bände über die Dunklen Künste. Schon damals war ihr Tom manchmal ein wenig unheimlich gewesen. Doch hatte sie gehofft, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Phase sein würde.  
  
Als Tom überhaupt nicht mehr hinter seinen Büchern hervorgekommen war hatte sie es irgendwann aufgegeben. Trotzdem hatte sie in alle den Jahren oft an Tom Riddle gedacht und sich gefragt, was wohl aus ihm geworden war.  
  
Vor sieben Jahren dann hatte sie es herausgefunden. Zufällig waren sie sich in der Winkelgasse begegnet - beim Apotheker. Tom hatte eher ausgesehen als würde er sich normalerweise in der Nokturngasse herumtreiben - aber Emily hatte das damit entschuldigt, dass er wohl immer noch viel studierte. Und blass war er schon immer gewesen. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatte er ausgesehen wie eine Pflanze, die im Dunkeln gestanden hatte. Sie hatten im Tropfenden Kessel etwas zu Mittag gegessen und geplaudert. Tom hatte die ganzen Jahre über studiert und war ein mächtiger Zauberer und Hexer geworden. Seine Fähigkeiten und seine Aura hatten Emily imponiert. Und Tom war charmant und bezaubernd gewesen wie eh und je.  
  
Sie hatte wieder angefangen, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Sie hatte gedacht, es ginge ihm genauso. Gesagt hatte er nie, dass er sie liebte - doch Emily wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die meisten Männer nicht gern über ihre Gefühle sprachen. Sie war stillschweigend davon ausgegangen, dass Tom sie liebte. Hatte ignoriert, dass er das Thema wechselte, wenn sie von ihren Gefühlen sprach und von ihrer Sehnsucht nach einer Familie und Kindern.  
  
Tom selbst hatte nie von seinen Zukunftsplänen gesprochen. Manchmal war es Emily so vorgekommen, als hätte er keine. Als hätte er vor, sein ganzes Leben lang weiter in den Büchern zu graben. Wovon er lebte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Und doch hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen seine Augen vor Begeisterung glühten. Wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen saß und ihnen von seinen Studien erzählte. Emily hatte die Männer immer bald allein gelassen und sich nicht darum gekümmert, was sie sprachen. Es ging doch immer nur um die Dunklen Künste. Um Tod und wie man unsterblich werden konnte. Uralte Zaubersprüche hatte Tom ausgegraben - noch ältere Rezepte für Zaubertränke.  
  
Zeit für Emily hatte er selten gehabt. Doch sie hatte das hingenommen. Hatte sich gesagt, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Tom erkennen würde, dass eine Familie wichtiger war, als die Dunklen Künste. Sie hätte ewig warten können - das wusste Emily nun. Wie naiv und dumm sie doch gewesen war. Die Anzeichen waren so überdeutlich gewesen. Doch sie hatte Tom geliebt. Sie hätte ewig gewartet.  
  
Doch dann hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie schwanger war. Sie hatte sich entschlossen Tom endlich den Zauberstab auf die Brust zu setzen und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich für sie zu entscheiden. Sie hatte sich überwunden und ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Obwohl sie eigentlich immer der Meinung gewesen war, dass das Sache der Männer sein sollte. Und Tom hatte sie ausgelacht.  
  
Hatte erst alles für einen Scherz gehalten. Doch als sie bekräftigt hatte, dass es ihr ernst war, hatte er sie so schallend ausgelacht, dass es noch heute - nach fast sechs Jahren schmerzte. Und dann hatte er ihr gesagt, warum eine Hochzeit für ihn niemals in Frage kam. Für ihn, den großen Lord Voldemort - dieser dämliche Name, den er sich zugelegt hatte. Warum sie, Emily Evans, dankbar sein konnte, dass er sie überhaupt ansah - ja - dass sie ihn überhaupt berühren durfte. Ihn - den Erben von Slytherin. Von ihr - dem Schlammblut Evans.  
  
Er hätte sie genauso gut schlagen können so sehr hatte er sie getroffen und verletzt. Er hatte sie tatsächlich Schlammblut genannt. Und hatte gesagt, dass er nicht m Traum daran denken würde seine Erblinie zu dem großen Salazar Slytherin durch eine Verbindung mit ihr zu verunreinigen.  
  
Emily war noch in derselben Nacht gegangen. Wozu hätte sie auch bleiben sollen? Bei einem Mann der sie nicht liebte - nie geliebt hatte? Der nur ihre Dummheit ausgenutzt hatte? Sollte er doch stolz darauf sein der letzte Erbe von Slytherin zu sein - kaufen konnte er sich davon nichts. Und auch mit seinen Studien konnte er nicht viel Geld machen.  
  
Einen Moment lang war sie versucht gewesen, ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass es bereits zu spät war. Dass er seine kostbare Erblinie bereits verunreinigt hatte. Dass sein Kind in ihr wuchs. Doch etwas hatte sie zurückgehalten. Etwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass das Kind in Gefahr war. Dass Tom nicht zulassen würde, dass sie sein Kind zur Welt brachte. Ein Bastart von einer Schlammblütlerin - das würde sich ein stolzer Mann wie Tom Riddle nicht bieten lassen. So viel hatte Emily geahnt.  
  
Und war geflohen. War durch Europa gereist. Hatte den kleinen Perseus in Bulgarien zur Welt gebracht. War mit ihm weitergereist sobald er alt genug war. Durch Russland und Asien - bis ihr das Reisen zu viel geworden war. Bis der sensible Junge schon morgens geweint hatte, weil er nicht wusste, wo er abends schlafen würde.  
  
Da hatte Emily aufgegeben und war nach England zurückgereist. Nach Hause - hatte sie Perseus gesagt - und er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, was das sein sollte: Zuhause. Sechs Jahre mussten genug sein, dachte sie sich. Sechs Jahre waren eine endlos lange Zeit - und Tom musste nur ein unwichtiges kleines Schlammblut vergessen, dass ihm eine Weile auf die Nerven gegangen war.  
  
Emily seufzte und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Perseus spielte mit einem Spielzeugbesen, der gerade mal hoch genug flog, dass er mit den Fußspitzen noch den Boden berühren konnte. Jeden Tag fragte er, wann er einen richtigen Besen bekommen würde. Quidditsch-Spieler wollte er werden, am liebsten Sucher. Emily lächelte.  
  
Sie ging in die Küche um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Doch ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Tom. Seit sie wieder in England war, musste sie ständig an diesen hässlichen Streit denken. Schlammblut! Dabei stammte ihre Mutter aus einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien Englands. Nur, dass sie ein Squib war. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, als wenigstens eins ihrer Kinder einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte.  
  
Emilys Bruder Robert war immer ein wenig neidisch auf sie gewesen. Und doch hatte er ihren Geschichten aus Hogwarts begeistert gelauscht. Sie musste ihn bald besuchen gehen. Ihn und seine Familie. Sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht gesehen. Seine Frau und seine Tochter hatte sie noch nie getroffen - und dabei war die kleine Lily auch schon fünf. Genau wie Perseus.  
  
Die zwei würden zusammen spielen können. Vielleicht - ja, vielleicht würden sie sogar zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen können. Man musste abwarten. Vielleicht gab es bald noch eine Hexe in der Familie Evans. Emily sah hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo Perseus mit dem Besen auf der Sofalehne spielte. Offenbar versuchte er, so hoch wie nur möglich zu fliegen - solange seine Zehenspitzen nur irgendeinen Gegenstand berührten. Emily lächelte. Es wäre so schön, wenn Perseus ein gleichaltriges Kind zum spielen hätte. Seine kleine Cousine wäre sicher ideal. 


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Ein Rumpeln und ein erschreckter Aufschrei ihres Sohnes ließen Emily alarmiert in das Wohnzimmer eilen. Perseus war doch nicht etwa vom Besen gefallen?  
  
Der Kleine saß erschrocken auf dem Sofa - den Besen in der Hand und starrte zur Tür. Dieselbe war offen und darin stand ein Mann. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah zu Emily.  
  
"Hallo Emily - lange nicht gesehen!"  
  
Emily starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und eilte dann zu Perseus um den Jungen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Möchtest du mich nicht begrüßen, Emily? Wirklich - ich bin enttäuscht!"  
  
Emily richtete sich auf. "Hallo Tom!", sagte sie dann.  
  
Doch Riddle schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht Tom - Emily. Aber was ist von einem Schlammblut schon anderes zu erwarten. Du hast schon vor sieben Jahren nicht recht verstanden, worum es ging, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er trat ein paar Schritte näher. "Es hat immerhin ein Jahr gedauert bis du gemerkt hast, dass wir ganz unterschiedliche Dinge wollen - nicht wahr?"  
  
Emily sah ihn an und versuchte, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Aber am Ende habe ich es herausgefunden und bin gegangen. Was willst du jetzt, Tom?"  
  
"NICHT DIESEN NAMEN!" bellte Riddle sie an.  
  
Perseus zuckte zusammen und schmiegte sich verängstigt an seine Mutter.  
  
"Mein neuer Name ist VOLDEMORT! Und du kennst ihn bereits. Es wird Zeit, dass du anfängst mich bei meinem neuen Namen zu nennen!"  
  
"Gut - Voldemort." An der Art wie Emily den Namen aussprach war zuerkennen, dass sie Riddle nicht ernst nahm. Was ein Fehler war, wie sie bald herausfinde würde. "Was willst du von uns?"  
  
"Tstststs", Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "An der Formulierung müssen wir aber noch arbeiten, Emily. Das heißt 'Was wünscht *Ihr*, *Lord* Voldemort!"  
  
Emily versuche, nicht spöttisch zu lächeln. Tom Riddle war offensichtlich übergeschnappt. All die Zeit, die er nur über seinen Büchern verbracht hatte, hatte einen schlechten Einfluss gehabt. Die Dunklen Künste, die ihn so faszinierten waren ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Doch Emily hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht klug war, über Tom Riddle - bzw. *Lord* Voldemort - zu spotten.  
  
"Also gut - was wünscht Ihr Lord Voldemort." Tat sie ihm den Gefallen.  
  
Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Emilys Satz hatte definitiv der nötige Hauch von Respekt gefehlt. Er würde sie denselben noch lehren - wenn es an der Zeit war.  
  
"Nun, aber das ist doch offensichtlich, nicht wahr? Ich möchte meinen Sohn kennen lernen. Du hast ihn jetzt lange genug vor mir versteckt, Emily!"  
  
Er hatte freundlich gesprochen. Doch die Mutterinstinkte ließen bei Emily alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Sie drückte Perseus an sich, der sich bei diesen Worten interessiert vorgebeugt hatte um den fremden Mann näher zu mustern. Schon seit einer Weile hatte er angefangen seiner Mutter Fragen zu stellen - doch nie waren sie ihm beantwortet worden.  
  
"Er ist nicht dein Sohn!" Erwiderte sie trotzig.  
  
Voldemort lachte auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Erschreckte drückte Emily ihren Sohn noch fester an sich, der zu strampeln begann, weil ihm der Griff zu fest wurde.  
  
Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und donnerte "Serpensortia"! Eine Schlange schoss aus seinem Stab und fiel vor ihm auf dem Boden. Er zischte ihr etwas zu und das Tier schlängelte sich auf Mutter und Sohn zu. Wieder zischte Voldemort etwas und die Schlange richtete sich auf - bereit zum Angriff. Ein drittes Mal zischelte Voldemort in der Sprache der Schlangen - doch diesmal sah er dabei Perseus an. Der - zum Entsetzen seiner Mutter ebenfalls mit einem Zischen antwortete. Und die Schlange ringelte sich auf der Stelle zusammen und schien einzuschlafen.  
  
Voldemort hob erneut seinen Stab und ließ die Schlange verschwinden.  
  
"Das ist also nicht mein Sohn, ja? Er und ich sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen Zauberer auf der Welt, die Parsel sprechen. Nun?" Er sah Emily mit einem gefährlichen, spöttischen Lächeln an. "Willst du uns nicht einander vorstellen?"  
  
Emily schluckte. "Also gut," sie strich dem Jungen über den dunklen Haarschopf, "das ist Perseus, Tom... Voldemort", verbesserte sie sich schnell. "Und Perseus - das ist dein Vater!"  
  
Perseus sagte nichts sondern sah den fremden Mann mit großen Augen an. Voldemort ging in die Knie und winkte dem Jungen. "Komm her - mein Sohn. Sag deinem Vater guten Tag!"  
  
Perseus löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter. Widerstrebend nur ließ Emily ihren Sohn los. Dieser rutschte vom Sofa und lief vertrauensvoll die paar Schritte hinüber zu seinem Vater, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. 


	3. Snapes Erinnerung

A/N: Das Bild zu diesem Kapitel findet sich unter: www.klotterbeck.de/bilder.html  
  
------  
  
Voldemort nahm den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn näher zu sch heran. "Na? Mein Junge? Freust  
du dich endlich deinen Vater kennen zu lernen?"  
  
Perseus nickte.  
  
Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und? Kannst du auch sprechen?"  
  
Perseus nickte erneut.  
  
"Er ist ein bisschen scüchtern Fremden gegenüber!", warf Emily ein, die ein ungutes   
Gefühl hatte.  
  
"Ja", knurrte Voldemort, "dank deiner Erziehung, Emily. Du hast ihn verzogen!" Seinem  
Sohn schenkte er hingegen ein freundliches Lächeln. "Peseus. Wenn du sprechen kannst,  
dann sag doch einfach 'ja, Vater' - hm? Tu mir den Gefallen!" Sein Tonfall war alles  
andere als freundlich doch Perseus war zu klein um Sarkasmus wahrzunehmen - oder gar zu  
verstehen.  
  
"Ja, Vater!", sagte er, und strahlte seinen Vater an.  
  
Dieser lächelte. "Braver Junge. Und nun sag deiner Mutter lebewohl!"  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus Perseus Gesicht. Emily schrie auf. "Nein - das kannst du   
nicht!"  
  
"DAS KANN ICH NICHT?" Voldemort richtete sich zu voller Größe auf - den Arm seines   
Sohnes noch immer fest in der Hand. "NATÜRLICH KANN ICH IHN MITNEHMEN, WENN ICH DAS   
WILL!" Donnerte er.  
  
Perseus versuchte sich loszureißen und begann zu weinen. Das Brüllen machte ihm Angst   
und der Griff seines Vaters war fest - unbarmherzig fest. Perseus begann lauter zu   
schluchzen.  
  
"Ich kann ihn mitnehmen, Emily, wenn ich das möchte und ich werde ihn mitnehmen!"  
  
"Nein - das wirst du nicht!" Emily war aufgesprungen udn auf ihn zu gestürzt. Sie   
versuchte, ihren Sohn zu fassen zu bekommen, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch Voldemort   
wirbelte den Kleinen herm, so dass sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte.  
  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest ihn für immer vor mir verstecken? Enily? hast du  
wirklich geglaubt ich würde nicht herausfinden, dass du mir einen Bastard geboren hast?"  
  
Emily hatte Tränen in den Augen. Perseus schluchzte laut. "Aber warum musste du ihn   
mitnehmen?" schluchzte nun auch sie. "Du willst ihn doch nicht - du könntest einfach   
vergessen, dass es ihn gibt und uns in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
"Vergessen, dass es ihn gibt? Mit Sicherhet nicht, Emily. Natürlich will ich ihn - DU   
bist es, die ich nicht will! Und DU!" er wandte sich an Perseus, der laut schluchzte und   
verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff seines Vaters zu winden, "DU hör   
endlich auf zu flennen!" Er machte eine rasche Bewegung mit dem Arm und schleuderte   
seinen Sohn nach hinten. Dieser konnte nicht das Gleichgewicht hallten, knallte gegen   
die Wand und schrie laut auf vor Schmerz.  
  
Emily wollte zu ihm stürzen, doch Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn   
drohend auf sie. "Lass ihn allein! Du hast ihn lange genug verhätschelt und verzogen.  
Sie nur, was du für eine Heulsuse aus ihm gemacht hast!"  
  
Er zeigte auf Perseus, der sich in der Ecke zusammengekauert hatte und weinte.  
  
"HAST DU WIRKLICH GEGLAUBT; ICH WÜRDE DIR DEN JUNGEN LASSEN?" Voldemort schrie Emily an,  
die sich - erschrocken vor seinem Zorn zwei Schritte nach hinten machte. "HAST DU   
WIRKLICH GEDACHT ICH WÜRDE DICH MEINEN SOHN ERZIEHEN LASSEN? DICH?"  
  
Voldemort machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und Emily duckte sich angstvoll zur Seite.  
  
"DICH? EIN SCHLAMMBLUT? DEN ERBEN VON SLYTHERIN?"  
  
Er hatte sie aus voller Kehle angebrüllt. Seine Worte waren wie Schläge, die Emily   
trafen. In der Ecke schluchzte ihr Sohn laut auf - doch was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte   
nicht zu ihm gelangen. das würde sein Vater nicht zulassen.  
  
"Du hast ihn verzogen, Emily, hast ihn verzärtelt! Aber das ist nun vorbei!"  
  
Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Perseus und zerrte den Jungen vom Boden hoch. Dieser   
begann, sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, doch das machte auf seinen Vater keinen   
Eindruck.  
  
"Ich werde ihn mitnehmen, ob es dir passt oder nicht, Emily. Er wird eine ordentliche   
Erziehung bekommen - eine, die seiner Abstammung gerecht wird!"  
  
"NEIN!" Emily fiel auf die Knie. "Nein - Tu das nicht. Nimm mir meinen Jungen nicht weg.  
Bitte nicht - er ist noch so klein.Lass ihn mir noch ein bischen Tom!"  
  
"DU!" Aus Voldemorts Augen sprach Hass. "DU verstehst ja nicht einmal, dass es Tom   
Riddle nicht mehr gibt. DU verstehst nicht, dass ich jetzt Lord Voldemort bin. Schon   
bald wird an diesen Namen fürchten, Emily, Schon bald wird man mich so sehr fürchten,   
dass man es nicht mehr wagen wird, den namen Voldemort laut auszusprechen. Aber DU hast   
dafür kein Verständnis - SCHLAMMBLUT! Und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dir den   
Jungen nicht überlasen kann. Du würdest ihn weiter verziehen und verweichlichen. Und das  
kann ich nicht zulassen!"  
  
Er riss den Jungen hoch und drehte sich um. Emily schluchzte - noch immer auf dem Boden.  
"Nein, nein - bitte nicht. Perseus, mein kleiner!"  
  
"Mami!" Panik sprach aus der Stimme des Kindes. "Mami..." Perseus schluchzte auf, als er  
Begriff, was geschah. Er strampelte, doch sein Vater ließ ihn nicht runter, sondern trug  
ihn zur Tür.  
  
"Mamii..." Perseus wollte nicht fort. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater gehen, einem  
völlig Fremden. Er wollte bei seiner Mutter bleiben. "MAMI!"  
  
Sein Vater trat durch die Tür und setzte ihn endlich auf den Boden - nein, schmiss ihn   
mehr, denn Perseus fiel hintenüber und blieb auf der feuchten Erde liegen. Sein Vater   
funkelte ihn böse an. "Bleib hier - und RÜHR DICH NICHT!"  
  
Verschreckt starrte Perseus seinen Vater an und gehorchte. Dieser drehte sich um und   
trat wieder ins Haus. Er schloss die Tür. Perseus hörte seine Mutter schluchzen. Dann   
sah er durch das Fenster für einen kurzen Moment den Schein eines grünes Lictes   
aufblitzen. Sekunden späteröffnete die Tür sich wieder und sein vater trat heraus. Mit   
entschlossenem Gesicht zog er den Jungen vom Boden hoch und nahm ihn auf den Arm.  
  
"Ich will zu meiner Mami!" schluchzte Perseus, doch sein Vater reagierte nicht. "ICH   
WILL ZU MEINER MAMI!" schluchzte Perseus lauter, so dass sein Vater ihn ansah. Seine   
Augen waren kalt, als er seinen kleinen Sohn anfauchte: "Hör ENDLCH auf zu flennen,   
verstanden?"  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte Perseus weitere Schluchzer. es gelang ihm nicht gut. Die Tränen   
konnte er ohnehin nicht aufhalten. Sie liefen ihm über die Wangen, als würde es regnen.  
  



	4. Der Erbe von Slytherin

A/N: Hm - wie *ich* darauf gekommen bin, dass sich der Name umstellen lässt?  
Gar nicht. :)   
Hab ich irgendwo im Internet gelesen. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo...  
Die Geschichte ist mit diesem Kapitel erst mal zuende. Wird aber fortgesetzt. Ich   
will das nur offline fertig schreiben, weil ich ja so wenig Zeit habe und ich euch  
nicht monatelang auf Updates warten lassen will. *seufz*  
Also - vielen dank an alle, die schon gereviewt haben - und vorsorglich an alle, die  
das noch tun werden. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort hatte seinen Sohn in das Haus gebracht, in dem er lebte. Es war ein kleines,  
dunkles Gemäuer aus schwarzem Stein. Wahrscheinlich war es einmal abgebrannt und dann  
wieder aufgebaut worden.  
Durch die Haustür trat man praktisch direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Gegenüber der Tür befand  
sich ein großer Kamin - zur rechten Hand schloss sich das an, was man in einer modernen  
Wohnung eine Küchenzeile genant hätte - doch in diesem Haus war der Ausdruck vollkommen  
unangemessen.   
Es gab einen Holzherd zum Kochen. Zwei alte Schränke, die sich bogen - obwohl bei  
näherem Hinsehen sich nichts darin befand, das großes Gewicht verursachte, und am   
Fenster neben der Tür stand ein kleiner Esstisch. Keine Wand trennte die Küche vom   
Wohnbereich.  
  
Linker Hand ging vom Wohnzimmer eine Tür ab - sie führte in das Laboratorium. Einen  
abgeschlossenen Raum in dem sich ein großer Arbeitstisch und Unmengen von Phiolen,  
Glaskolben, Kesseln, und Zutaten für Zaubertränke befanden.  
Neben der Tür führte eine schmale Treppe nach oben, wo die Schlafzimmer waren. Vom   
Laboratorium führte außerdem eine eigene Treppe in das Obergeschoss - allerdings direkt   
in die kleine Bibliothek.  
  
Perseus saß auf dem Arbeitstisch im Laboratorium und wischte sich mühsam die Tränen von  
den Wangen. Sein Vater stand vor ihm und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn hinunter.  
Er hatte harsch eingefordert dass Perseus endlich aufhörte zu weinen und mit Strafe  
gedroht.  
Es viel Perseus schwer mit dem Schluchzen aufzuhören, doch er bemühte sich sehr. Sein  
Vater war ihm schon jetzt unheimlich - er wollte lieber nicht herausfinden, was er für  
einen Strafe bekommen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören.  
Endlich schien sein Vater mit seinen Bemühungen zufrieden zu sein, denn er lockerte die  
Arme und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"So - mein Sohn! Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag - vielleicht der wichtigste - in deinem  
Leben. Heute beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt. Du wirst von jetzt an so aufwachen, wie es  
sich für den Erben von Slytherin gehört. Weißt du, wer Salazar Slytherin war?"  
  
Perseus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"ANTWORTE! Wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
  
"Nein, Vater!" Erneut steigen Tränen in Perseus Augen auf, doch er kämpfte sie mühsam  
fort. Nur seinen Vater nicht wütend machen.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin war einer der Gründer von Hogwarts. Der Schule für Hexenkunst und  
Zauberei in England. Er war der nobelste der vier Gründer. Und er war ein mächtiger  
Zauberer und Hexer. Ausgezeichnet durch eine ganz besondere Gabe - die durch sein Blut  
auch in dir und mir weiterlebt. Wir können mit Schlangen sprechen - wie du ja jetzt   
weißt."  
  
Perseus nickte. Als sein Vater eine Augenbraue hob fügte er schnell hinzu: "Ja, Vater!"  
  
"Du wirst verstehen," fuhr Voldemort fort, "dass es sich nicht für dich ziemt den Namen  
eines Schlammblutes zu tragen. Perseus Evans - Erbe von Slytherin. LÄCHERLICH!"  
  
Voldemort sah seinen Sohn nachdenklich an. Dann schrieb er mit seinem Zauberstab in  
flammenden Buchstaben - PERSEUS EVANS - in die Luft.  
  
"Kannst du schon lesen?"  
  
Perseus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Vater!"  
  
Voldemort sagte dazu nichts, sondern starrte stattdessen auf die Buchstaben. "Du wirst  
den Namen meiner verstorbenen Mutter tragen, mein Sohn. Sie war ebenfalls ein Nachfahre  
Slytherins. Und ihr Nachname war SNAPE!"  
  
Ein Teil der Buchstaben nahm einen neuen Platz ein, so dass sich Perseus neuer Nachname  
ergab.  
  
"Aber PERSEUS - das ist auch kein richtiger Name für den Erben von Slytherin. Dein Name  
sollte mit einem S anfangen - so wie Snape. Dann wirst du dieselben Initialen tragen wie  
Salazar Slytherin selbst."   
  
Er dirigierte die restlichen Buchstaben ebenfalls in eine neue Reihenfolge. "SEVERUS -  
das ist ein ordentlicher Name. Der ernsthafte und strenge! Es ist eine ernste und   
wichtige Sache der Erbe von Slytherin zu sein, mein Junge. Und deswegen wirst du von   
jetzt an Severus Snape heißen. Verstanden?"  
  
Severus nickte. "Ja, Vater." Sagte er zaghaft. Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hatte sich sein Leben vollständig geändert. Umzuziehen und  
plötzlich woanders leben zu müssen, war er gewohnt.   
Aber sonst war zumindest immer noch seine Mutter da gewesen, die ihn getröstet hatte.  
Wer würde ihn jetzt abends ins Bett bringen? Wer würde ihn zudecken und ihm vorsingen?   
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein strenger Vater das tun würde. Alles hatte er   
ihm weggenommen - alles! Sogar seinen Namen!  
  
Stumm kullerten Tränen über seine Wangen und Severus wischte sie schnell mit dem Ärmel  
weg, damit sein Vater sie nicht sah. Er musste stolz darauf sein, dass er der Erbe von  
Slytherin war - da gab es nichts zu weinen.  
Doch die Tränen kullerten weiter und Severus konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen,  
egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte.  
  
****  
to be continued in *~*~* DER ERBE VON SLYTHERIN *~*~*  



End file.
